


Niles Slaps A Collar On Corrin And Calls Him His Doggie

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aftercare, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Pet, Petplay, Puppy Play, Spanking, Uhhhhhhhh, guy who knows next to nothing about pet play writes pet play for a friend as part of a trade, what happens next will probably not shock you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: niles/corrin petplay. 100% consensual but a bit rough. please don't tell my mom.





	Niles Slaps A Collar On Corrin And Calls Him His Doggie

“Heel!”

Corrin yelped as a harsh tug sent him sprawling to the floor.

“C’mon, Niles, I was-“

“No! Bad dog!” the thief’s harsh voice was betrayed by the mischievous grin on his lips, as he gave the leash another yank. “You’re not to speak, pet. Understood?”

“Y-“ Corrin quickly stopped himself from finishing the word, the redness from the collar chafing around his neck a reminder of what happened when he last spoke. “Uh… woof.”

“There’s a good pup,” Niles’s demeanor softened considerably, even as the tips of Corrin’s ears (his real ones, not the mock ones on the headband he wore) burned with humiliation. “C’mere, boy.”

Eyeing Niles with equal parts interest and apprehension, Corrin hesitantly crawled towards Niles, thankful for even the bare carpet in his room. Having to do this on a bare stone floor would be hell on his knees.

Being forced to shuffle around on his hands and knees like this felt demeaning to Corrin, but that was rather the point, he supposed. Niles had given him plenty of warning about that, and in truth, there was a small part of Corrin that didn’t mind being put down like this. Usually, he was the one barking orders on the battlefield; now, the only barks he could make were those of the canine variety.

Having arrived before Niles at last, Corrin sat back on his haunches, awaiting his master’s next command. “My, what a good-looking pup you make,” the outlaw chuckled, admiring the prince debased before him like this; clad in naught but those (admittedly goofy) ears and the bright green collar around his neck, he certainly looked the part.

There was one other part to his ensemble, though. “Why don’t you wag your tail for me?” Niles smirked.

Doing as he was told, Corrin turned in place, displaying his rather unconvincing prop tail, attached to the plug inside him to hold it in place. He sheepishly bowed his head, shaking his rump in what he hoped would be a satisfactory ‘wag’. Judging the by praise Niles crooned behind him, and the hand softly petting his rear, he guessed it was.

“Such an obedient pup,” Niles hummed, gently stroking Corrin’s haunches. To his own surprise, the prince found himself leaning into the touch, appreciating the reward for his good behavior. In fact, he supposed it was in-character that he couldn’t contain a small growl when the contact ceased.

“Growling at your master?” Niles gasped. “And here I was, about to praise you on how well you were behaving…” Corrin cowered slightly at the next words out of Niles’s mouth. “I think you deserve to be punished.”

Another tug at his collar, this time gentler, yet somehow more intimidating than the ones before, beckoned Corrin to turn around. Niles pat his lap expectantly, and with a tiny whine, Corrin clambered onto the bed, laying himself across his owner’s lap.

He’d barely had time to compose himself when the first blow landed, a hard slap across his hindquarters that made Corrin jolt. Another followed in close succession, then another; by the fifth or sixth spanking, it was all Corrin could do not to break down and call the whole thing off. Squeezing his eyes shut to keep the tears at bay, he whined softly, hoping Niles would grant him mercy at this display of humility.

“Have you learned your lesson?” Corrin couldn’t see his face, but he was certain Niles was smiling. He quickly nodded his head yes, letting his tongue hang as he audibly panted for good measure.

“Very well then, pup. You may go.”

Corrin wasted no time hopping back to the floor, wincing slightly at the residual sting in his buttocks. The soreness from his spanking, coupled with the stretch around his tail plug should’ve been painful, and yet, Corrin found himself hard.

“Oh, what’s this?” Clearly Corrin’s state of arousal wasn’t lost on Niles, either. “Are you being a naughty pup? Roll over, let me see.”

 _This was it_. Corrin knew he’d be punished if he tried to touch himself; Niles had made it clear he could only come by his master’s hand. So, without so much as a second thought, Corrin quickly turned himself over onto his back, his erect cock on display.

“My, seems like someone’s excited by playtime,” Niles grinned, kneeling beside Corrin. He stroked the prince’s belly and thighs, purposely avoiding the place he wanted to be touched most. “Hmm… do you want a treat, boy?”

Corrin nodded vigorously; all he could think of anymore was how badly he wanted to come.

“Alright then, you’ll get a treat,” Niles purposely paused for a moment. “…if you beg for it like a good boy.”

Under any other circumstances, Corrin would’ve balked at such a request. He had too much pride to surrender to a foe like this, yet the arousal coiling in his gut left him no other choice. He whined needily, grasping at Niles’s arm in an attempt to show just how _badly_ he needed him. He squirmed anxiously against the rug, wagging his tail as best as he could, hoping to put on enough of a show for Niles to earn this ‘treat’.

“What a good boy… so eager. So obedient,” Niles shushed Corrin, and the prince immediately went still. “I think you’ve earned this.”

Corrin nearly cried from joy as Niles wrapped his fingers around his cock at last, hips quivering from the wonderful friction of his master’s hand. He’d worked himself into such a frenzy, it didn’t take long at all before he was brought to his limit, squealing weakly as he painted his belly with streaks of his own release.

Tongue hanging from his mouth, face flushed and sweaty as he panted, Corrin was truly a sight to behold. “There, there,” Niles assured him quietly, grabbing the towel he’d draped over his chair to wipe away the mess Corrin had made. “It’s over. You did so well, my love.”

Even knowing he could speak normally now, Corrin found himself at a loss for words. The whole experience still felt unreal to him, and as he slowly drifted down from his high, the soreness in his bottom and the chafing from the collar around his neck became less pleasurable and more plainly painful.

Corrin also found himself very tired, too tired to even pick himself up. Luckily, Niles was up to the task, scooping the pup into his arms and carefully depositing him on the bed, removing his collar and gently tugging his ‘tail’ loose. “You make for such a wonderful pet,” Niles whispered into his ear as curled up beside Corrin, wrapping his arms tenderly around the pup’s trembling chest. “How did you like it?”

“I…” Corrin took a deep breath, pushing himself back against Niles’s comforting warmth as the haze in his mind slowly cleared away. “I enjoyed myself, I think.”

“Perhaps we could give it another try sometime, then,” Niles laughed, planting a soft kiss against his forehead. “What do you say to that?”

Corrin thought for a moment, then smiled, appearing almost serene as he relaxed into Niles’s embrace.

“Woof.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I don't really have much experience with this kink so like, please let me know if I fucked something up lmfao.


End file.
